


against the wrackful siege of battering days

by ranichi17



Series: Fair Summer Skies [2]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Kagerou Project
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fusion, Angst, Existential Angst, Found Family, Gen, KagePro AU, Non-Linear Narrative, POV Alternating, POV Third Person, Parent Death, Slice of Life, Suicide, being kizakura is suffering, the kagepro au absolutely no one asked for
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-03
Updated: 2018-11-03
Packaged: 2019-08-17 00:49:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16506005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ranichi17/pseuds/ranichi17
Summary: As two became seven then turned into five, Kizakura Kouichi and Nanami Chiaki think back on what went wrong with their once–happy family.





	against the wrackful siege of battering days

**Author's Note:**

> Surprise, bitch. I bet you thought you’ve seen the last of me.
> 
> Anyway, if you’re new here, this is a prequel for [and summer’s lease hath all too short a date](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11895747), so read that first. Or not, it’s still going to make sense. I think.

_Parents aren't supposed to cry. Or get scared. Or lie. Right? I thought I knew all the rules. But there are no rules. — Two Summers, Aimee Friedman_

 

A soft breeze blew through Nanami Chiaki’s hair as her gaze flicked between the careening abyss behind her and the man who was her father. Or rather, the creature possessing her father.

“Don’t be rude, Chiaki– _chan_ ,” the creature said. “I’m just making this guy’s wish come true.”

“You’re wrong, you know,” Chiaki said softly, returning the creature’s sneer with a steely gaze of her own. “ _Oyaji_ would have never wanted this. He wouldn’t want his children to die. Or his students, either.”

The creature shrugged. “Yeah, you’re right. But what he doesn’t know wouldn’t kill him, right? I’m only here because of this guy’s wish. As long as I don’t disappear, I don’t care what I’d have to do.”

“You’re insane,” Chiaki whispered as she took a step back.

“I’m glad you think so,” the creature said, smiling as it clapped its hands. “Wait, did you really come here thinking you could simply ask me not to kill anyone? I can’t believe you’re _that_ stupid.”

“I do have a backup plan, you know,” Chiaki replied, continuing to step backwards until her hands were able to reach the railings.

The creature’s eyes flashed a bright crimson, a mirror of the sunset sky. “And what would that be?”

Chiaki climbed onto the railings in one swift motion and sat down precariously on the edge. “If you don’t get to gather all the snakes, you wouldn’t be able to fulfill _Oyaji_ ’s wish. So what if I get a snake but I don’t come back from the other dimension?”

“You really are the most stupid girl I’ve ever met,” the creature huffed.

“There isn’t any point in continuing your plan if you’re missing a piece,” Chiaki smiled a brittle smile as she reached out to the empty space behind her until she was near to losing her balance.

Someone was screaming on the grounds below. _Hinata–_ kun _’s voice,_ Chiaki realized as all of a sudden her eyes started filling up with tears. “If I keep a snake but don’t come back,” she continued, loosening her other hand’s grip on the railing and swallowing down a wave of emotion before it overcame her and made her back out. “You wouldn’t have a reason to kill Mioda– _san_ or Mitarai– _kun_ or any of my siblings, right?”

Nanami Chiaki let go as the tears she held back were finally allowed to flow freely.

Her first thought as she fell was _I’m sorry, everyone._

As the creature leaned down over the railing and watched her impassively, Chiaki’s calmness was quickly replaced with fear.

“You’re too late, you know,” it said as it started to laugh. “They’re already dead.”

Flashing red eyes were the last thing Nanami Chiaki saw as she tumbled into the darkness with one thought playing over and over in her head like a broken record.

_No._

**Author's Note:**

> As always, I have a tumblr right [here](http://ranichi17.tumblr.com/).


End file.
